Children Of The Mist
by Sarcastic Half-Blood
Summary: I mean, what are the freaking odds of Percy and Annabeth Jackson having problems with their children? THEY were supposed to end up the most happy, healthy, powerful... Can you guess who ends up NOT fitting to those descriptions? You guessed it. Me.


**Epilogue: The Reason Of Our Existence**

Hello my unauthorized reader! If you are reading this, then you're a sneaky, unashamed bastard for peeking into someone's privacy. If one of you is my parent or sister… I'm disappointed, really, I'm not gonna lie. I assure you that if I find out you have at the least bit opened this even when there is a VERY clear warning not to… well… let's not be graphic and give nightmares so soon, let's just say that bad things will happen.

So! Now that I got that clear, let's start the story of my life, since it's the point of this notebook anyways…

* * *

Being the daughters of the two greatest heroes in the history of history has its props. Heck, it's awesome. You'd probably think we're living the freaking dream. Well think again my dear, life is not a dream.

I mean, what are the odds? What are the freaking odds of Percy and Annabeth Jackson having problems with their children? Their children, who were supposed to end up the most happy, healthy, powerful… But… only two out of three of their children ended up fitting to those descriptions... sort of.

Can you guess the freaking Mary Sue who ends up NOT fitting to them?

You guessed it. Me.

So, what's the worst thing about having a twin? Well, the answer to that, my friends, is that they have your same face on them. It takes the word unique to a whole new level. It makes the word special, because no matter what, that other being will be your walking copy. It lowers your uniqueness approximately a fifty percent. Yes, because I didn't get to have a fraternal twin, no, I'm so lucky that I get an identical twin.

Only I can see our minor physical differences... nobody else.

So sure, some twins actually enjoy that. Some twins don't like each other for that. But I have a whole new, refreshing way of not liking my twin sister. Ready to hear my story? Yes? No? Don't Care? Okay.

So, let's start where it always starts:

My name, ladies and gentlemen, is Jackson. Paulette Julie Jackson. Yes, weird name, I couldn't agree more. Thanks dad, you needed to feel grateful for the man who made your mom so happy and demonstrate it like this. Oh, and let's not forget my second name, based on the month July, because it was one of the months of Summer, where you had your most precious memories. Urgh. At least the last one is manageable. I love my dad and all, but neither of my parents are the best name pickers.

Anyways, my story begins like any other: the day I was born.

Here is the thing, not many demigods get to survive the outside world, the world where mythological monsters live in every corner. Most of them die young, eaten by one or fighting one. Well, of course, not my parents.

Nope. My demigod parents survived the impossible. And then, adapted their lives to it. When the time came, they married.

This is where I get in the picture. What does a demigod plus another demigod equals?

Well, a demigod is half human, half god, right? Well then, we have two halves human, two halves god… The common thing is that they mix, and you get an even more powerful demigod, since you have two halves of different gods. Second generation demigods are supposed to be the most powerful, that's a proven fact. But another fact is that you can get… diverse results. One, the most common, is the one I just said. Another one is that if the god genes are both powerful, the genes may fight for the body and only one stays… Et cetera. Like I said, there can be diverse ones…

There is one very rare result, very unique, very unlikely: my result… our result.

And we found out when we were ten.

For ten years I got along with my sister, Annette June Jackson. For ten years we were considered as equals…literally.

So once came a wonderful day of summer. My sister and I were playing swords with our pens after an enjoyable drawing competition… I didn't know the pen I was holding was Riptide, my dad's magic pen. My sister yanked the cap off the pen when she hit it with hers.

And the pen transformed. Into an actual sword. And my sister was right in front of it. The sword, being full-sized, slashed my sister's arm, deep in the muscle. It was one of these cuts where it doesn't touch the bone but it's awfully close.

There was much panic then.

My sister had never been cut. Ever. She was peaceful in that way, never even got a knee scratch. So it was a big shocker seeing all that blood dripping from her… But that's not the detail I'm trying to deliver. The blood… was golden.

Yes, you heard me. Golden blood. Better known as ichor.

And how in Hades' name was this possible? Well, my sister is a goddess.

BOOM.

Doesn't that blow your mind? Mine did.

See, when my sister and I were, uh, conceived, the genes got… how can I say this? Mixed up? Confused? Well, the two god genes went to Annette, and I was left with the human genes.

I'm merely a normal mortal that can see abnormalities. Or as you may call it, I can see through "The Mist".

After they discovered my situation, they came up with a name for people like me. People who are children of demigods but don't have any special abilities.

They call us the Children of the Mist.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Summer and Unexpected Visitors**

"… Julie!"

I quickly stuff the notebook I was currently re-reading back inside the over-packed brown box before the voice came any closer to my room.

The young image of my little brother, Luke, came through the door. His grey eyes scanned the room by instinct. Finally, his gaze landed on me, "Mom says it's time to go," he signaled my box with a nod of his head, "you ready?"

I stared at the heavy box on my lap. "I guess so…"

Excitement danced in his eyes, "Great! Should I help you with that?"

He watched me as I stood up with little difficulty, bearing the box in my arms. "No, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

I forced a smile on my lips. "Yes, Luke, I can handle a wimpy box. Go jump around in excitement."

He let out a chuckle before going back through the door. I heard his footsteps run excitedly through the hallway, and another click of a door. A sigh escaped my lips.

Summer: a terrible season ever since I was eleven. Why? Because summer meant going to Camp Half-Blood. My parents always work there in the summers and, obviously, take us with them. Sure, it's supposed to be fun… for a DEMIGOD!

So, for me, it pretty much sucks to watch amazing people do amazing things.

My brother loves it, of course. He's the normal one in the family. Great neutral abilities, best-case scenario child of two demigods (as was explained earlier), nice hair, nice eyes, quite smart, great athlete, pretty name... The child everyone expected that would come from the legendary saviors of Olympus.

POP.

My heart and box dropped in unison as a handsome olive-skinned face looked back at me from my nightstand.

"You freaking scared me, Hunter! I told you to stop doing shadow-travel in here long ago!" I scream, trying to ignore the loud hammering of my heart's beating and the heat on my ears, focusing on the mess that was once well-organized contents in a box.

Hunter Di Angelo smiled from the shadows. "About a million and two… oh, wait, million and three if you count this one."

"What if, one day, you pop in here while I'm changing or something?"

He drops on his knees and helps me pile the items back in their respective place. "Then I'll probably enjoy that."

I smack him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow, gods! It's a compliment..."

I roll my eyes and smile. "Must you always be so cocky? Your father, such a proper gentleman, who would have thought you were his son?"

He rolls his eyes. "Really? You dare draw that card on me? The dad card?"

I shrugged, finishing with the reorganization... Which wasn't as perfect as before. "Just remember, if that ever happens, my parents won many battles against gods and titans."

"Pshh, yeah, next to my dad."

"You get the point."

He smiles. A gorgeous smile. My heart starts fluttering. "Anyways, are you excited to go to camp?"

I sigh, letting the smile swipe away from my face. "As excited as every year."

"Same here."

"Oh, shut up, Di Angelo," I said. "I know you enjoy camp, but thanks for the sympathy."

"Anytime." He smiles some more.

I make a grab for the box, but he does it before me and gives me a wink. "S'okay, I'll do it."

"Okay, so what's the real reason you're here? Besides practicing your cocky, flirty answers for the summer," I said with a raised eyebrow in suspicion.

"I was wondering if I could get a ride to camp," he gives me that 'pretty pleaaaase' look that seems so familiar to me.

"Why do you-"

He cuts me off. "Come on! Your family is so much fun!"

I roll my eyes. "Just ask them. And don't make it look so obvious that you came out of my room."

As he walked out through the door with that box in his arms, me going behind him, I glimpsed at the mirror on the corner of my room. Thank the gods, my shoulder-length, wavy, blonde hair was right on it's place. Its red streaks giving it that perfect look I loved.

The last thing I saw was my emerald-green eyes. My father's eyes. Before I quickly turned and went back to Hunter, who hadn't even noticed my turning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hello and welcome to my story. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.** **I've been wanting to post this for a long time and I am so excited that I finally did! **

**So, tell me what you think! ****Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be used for roasting marshmallows. ****Did you like it? ****Hate it?**

**Just push that magic button down there, the one labeled 'review'. It will take you to a magical place where you can tell me :).**


End file.
